sojournusfandomcom-20200213-history
Disadvantages
Character Disadvantages These are problems acquired before the character first comes into play. As a rule, a character may only be given disadvantages when he is created. Each disadvantage has a negative cost in character points – the worse the disadvantage, the higher this cost. Thus, disadvantages give you extra character points, which will let you improve your character in other ways. Besides, an imperfection or two makes your character more interesting and realistic, and adds to the fun of roleplaying. It is possible to “buy off” certain disadvantages and get rid of them later on by spending points equal to the value of the disadvantage. : "Good” Disadvantages: Virtues such as Truthfulness and Sense of Duty are listed as “disadvantages” because they limit your freedom of action. For instance, a Truthful person will have trouble lying, even for a good cause. Therefore, within the framework of the game, several virtues are treated as “disadvantages.” Thus, if you want a wholly heroic character, you don’t have to take any “character flaws” at all. You can get points by choosing only those disadvantages that are actually virtuous! : Limiting Disadvantages: GMs should be careful how many disadvantages they allow players to take; too many disadvantages can turn your game into a circus. A suggested limit: disadvantages should not total more than -40 points. Negative social traits (poverty, ugliness, bad reputation, low Status, and so on), : Mental Problems: Many mental disadvantages let the afflicted character make IQ or Will rolls to avoid their bad effects. In these cases, any roll of 14 or over still fails. Otherwise, very smart or strong-willed people would be almost immune to their own bad habits – which isn’t the way life works! 'Bad Sight' : You may be either nearsighted or farsighted – your choice. If you are nearsighted, you cannot read small print more than a foot away, or signs at more than about 10 yards. When using a weapon, you are at -2 to your skill rolls. If you are farsighted, you cannot read a book except with great difficulty (triple the normal time), and you are at -3 DX on any close manual labor. : Athenalchemists can create glasses or sight altering devices which will compensate totally for bad sight while they are worn. Remember that eyewear can be lost or damaged while adventuring! : COST: ''-10 points until corrected. '' 'Bad Temper' : You are not in full control of your emotions. In any stressful situation, you must make a Will roll. A failed roll means you lose your temper, and must insult, attack, or otherwise act against the cause of the stress. : COST: ''-10 points'' 'Bully' : You like to push people around whenever you can get away with it. Depending on your personality and position, this may take the form of physical attacks, intellectual harassment, or social “cutting.” Make a Will roll to avoid gross bullying when you know you shouldn’t – but to roleplay your character properly, you should bully anybody you can. Nobody likes a bully – others react to you at a -2. : COST: ''-10 points'' 'Code of Honor' : You take pride in a set of principles which you follow at all times. Codes of honor differ, but all require (by their own standards) “brave” and “honorable” behavior. A Code of Honor may also be called “pride,” “machismo” or “face.” Under any name, it is the willingness to risk death rather than be thought dishonorable... whatever that means. Only one who truly follows the code may get points for it as a disadvantage. : A Code of Honor is a disadvantage because it will often require dangerous (if not reckless) behavior. Furthermore, an honorable person can often be forced into unfair situations, because his foes know he is honorable. The point value of a specific Code varies, depending on just how much trouble it gets its followers into, and how arbitrary and irrational its requirements are. : COST: ''As a general rule, an informal code that applies only when among one’s peers (e.g., pirate’s or mercenary’s code) is worth -5 points, a formal code that applies only among peers (e.g., gentleman’s code) or an informal one that applies all the time (e.g., the code of the Merry Men) is worth -10 points, and a formal code of conduct that applies all the time (e.g., chivalry) or which requires suicide if broken (e.g., bushido), is worth -15 points. The GM has the final word! '' 'Compulsive Behavior ' : You have a habit (usually, but not always, a vice) which you feel compelled to indulge on a daily basis. You waste a good deal of your time indulging your habit. Examples of compulsive behavior include gambling, attraction to another person, arguing, or even fighting. : In general, a Will roll is required if the player wants his character to avoid the compulsion in a specific instance (or for a specific day). Note that it is very bad roleplaying to attempt to avoid the compulsion often! The specific point value of the disadvantage depends on what the behavior is, how much money it costs, and how much trouble it is likely to get the PC into. The GM is the final judge. : COST: ''-5 to -15 points'' 'Cowardice' : You are extremely careful about your physical well-being. Any time you are called on to risk physical danger, you must roll against Will. If there is a risk of death, the roll is at a -5. If you fail the roll, you must refuse to endanger yourself – unless you are threatened with greater danger! Soldiers, police, and the like will react to you at -2 once they know you are a coward. : COST:'' -10 points'' 'Gluttony' : You are overfond of good food and drink. Given the chance, you must always burden yourself with extra provisions. You should never willingly miss a meal. Presented with a tempting morsel or good wine which, for some reason, you should resist, you must make a successful Will roll to do so. Gluttony is not a terrible weakness, but by its nature it will soon be obvious to everyone who meets you. : COST:'' '-5 points '''Greed : You lust for wealth. Any time riches are offered – as payment for fair work, gains from adventure, spoils of crime, or just bait – you must make a Will roll to avoid temptation. The Game Master may modify this roll if the money involved is small relative to your own wealth. Small amounts of money will not tempt a rich character (much), but a poor character will have to roll at -5 or even more if a rich prize is in the offing. Honest characters roll at +5 to resist a shady deal and +10 to resist outright crime. However, almost any greedy character will eventually do something that is illegal. : COST: ''-15 points'' 'Hard of Hearing ' : You are not deaf, but you have some hearing loss. You are at -4 to IQ on any Hearing roll (so your roll is IQ-4, rather than IQ). You are at -4 to your language skill roll for any situation where you must understand someone (if you are the one talking, this disadvantage doesn’t affect you). : COST: ''-10 points'' 'Honesty' : You MUST obey the law, and do your best to get others to do so as well. You are compulsive about it; this is essentially another type of Code of Honor. This is a disadvantage, because it will often limit your options! Faced with unreasonable laws, you must roll against IQ to see the “need” to break them, and against Will to avoid turning yourself in afterward! If you ever behave dishonestly, the GM may penalize you for bad roleplaying. You are allowed to lie if it does not involve breaking the law. Truthfulness is a separate disadvantage. : COST: ''-10 points'' 'Impulsiveness' : You hate talk and debate. You prefer action! When you are alone, you will act first and think later. In a group, when your friends want to stop and discuss something, you should put in your two cents’ worth quickly – if at all – and then do something. Roleplay it! If it is absolutely necessary to wait and ponder, you must make a Will roll to do so. : COST: ''-10 points'' 'Jealousy' : You have an automatic bad reaction toward anyone who seems smarter, more attractive, or better-off than you! You will resist any plan proposed by a “rival,” and will hate it if someone else is in the limelight. If an NPC is Jealous, the GM will subtract 2 to 4 points from his reaction to the victim(s) of his jealousy : COST: ''-10 points'' 'Lame' : You have some degree of impaired mobility. The point bonus depends on the damage, as follows: *''Crippled leg: You have one bad leg; your Move and Dodge are reduced by 3. You suffer a -3 penalty to use any physical skill that requires walking or running. This definitely includes all hand weapon and bare-handed combat skills (missile weapon ability is unimpaired). '''COST: '-15 points *''One leg: You have lost a leg. You have a -6 penalty on any physical skill that requires the use of your legs. You cannot run; using crutches or a peg leg, you have a maximum Move of 2. (Otherwise, you cannot walk at all.) If you have access to advanced technology/prosthetics, you can reduce the effect to that of a crippled leg, but you must buy off the point difference in some way. (Alechmists could replace the leg, possibly with one that was better than the original, but then it’s no longer a disadvantage.) '''COST:' ''-25 points'' *''Legless or paraplegic: You are confined to a wheelchair or wheeled platform. If you power it with your own hands, its Speed is 1/4 your ST, rounded down. Alternately, you may be carried piggyback or on a stretcher. The GM should assess all reasonable penalties for this handicap; e.g., you cannot pass through narrow doors, navigate staircases or steep curbs, travel except in specially equipped vehicles, fight effectively (except with guns or crossbows), and so on. If you have to fight with a hand weapon, you will be at -6 to skill. '''COST:' ''-35 points'' 'Laziness' : You are violently averse to physical labor. Your chances of getting a raise or promotion in any job are halved. If you are self-employed, your weekly income is halved. You must avoid work – especially hard work – at all costs. Roleplay it! : COST:'' '-10 points '''Miserliness : Like Greed, except that you are more concerned with holding on to what you already have. You may be both greedy and miserly! You must make a Will roll any time you are called on to spend money, and you must always hunt for the best deal possible. If the expenditure is large, the Will roll may be at a -5 (or even greater) penalty. A failed roll means you will refuse to spend the money – or, if the money absolutely must be spent, you should haggle and complain interminably. : COST: ''-10 points'' 'One Arm ' : You have lost an arm (or you were born without it). It is assumed that you lost the left arm if you were right-handed, or vice versa. You cannot use a sword and shield simultaneously, or any two-handed weapon, or do anything requiring two arms. Anything requiring only one hand can be done without penalty. In borderline cases, it is best to allow the character to attempt the action at a -4 DX penalty, or try a quick reality check if possible! : COST: ''-20 points'' 'One Eye' : You have only one good eye; you may wear a glass eye, or cover the missing eye with a patch. You suffer a -1 DX penalty on combat and anything involving hand-eye coordination, and a -3 to use missile weapons, throw objects or drive any vehicle faster than a horse and buggy. You will also suffer a -1 on any reaction roll except with utterly alien creatures. Exception: If you have Charisma, or are Handsome or Very Handsome, the patch just looks romantic, and does not affect reaction rolls. : COST: ''-15 ponts'' 'Overconfidence ' : You think you are far more powerful, intelligent, and competent than you really are, and you should act that way. Any time (in the GM’s opinion) you show too much caution, you must roll against IQ. A failed roll means you can’t be cautious... you must go ahead as though you were able to handle the situation. An overconfident character will get +2 on all reaction rolls from the young or naive (they believe he’s as good as he says he is), but -2 from experienced NPCs. This requires roleplaying. An overconfident person may be proud and boastful, or just quietly determined – but play it up! : COST: ''-10 points'' 'Pacifism ' : You are opposed to violence. There are two different forms: *''Self-defense only: You will only fight to defend yourself or those in your care, using only as much force as may be necessary (no pre-emptive strikes allowed!). You must do your best to discourage others from starting fights. '''COST:' ''-15 points. '' *''Cannot kill:'' You may fight freely, and even start a fight, but you may never do anything that seems likely to kill another. This includes abandoning a wounded foe to die. You must do your best to keep your companions from killing, too. If you kill someone (or feel responsible for a death), you immediately suffer a nervous breakdown. Roll 3 dice and be totally morose and useless (roleplay it!) for that many days. During this time, you must make a Will roll to offer any sort of violence toward anyone, for any reason. COST: ''-15 points.'' 'Phobias' : A “phobia” is a fear of a specific item, creature, or circumstance. Many fears are reasonable, but a phobia is an unreasonable, unreasoning, morbid fear. The more common an object or situation, the greater the point value of a fear of it. If you have a phobia, you may temporarily master it by making a successful Will roll... but the fear persists. Even if you master a phobia, you will be at -2 IQ and -2 DX while the cause of your fear is present, and you must roll again every 10 minutes to see if the fear overcomes you. If you fail a Will roll to overcome a phobia, you will cringe, flee, panic, or otherwise react in a manner that precludes sensible action. : If a phobia victim is threatened with the feared object, he must immediately roll at +4 to Will; if enemies actually inflict the feared object on him, he must roll versus Will. If the roll is failed, the victim breaks down, but does not necessarily talk. : COST: ''Some common phobias: blood (hemophobia; -10 points), crowds (demophobia; -15 points), darkness (scotophobia; -15 points), dogs (cynophobia; -5 points), enclosed spaces (claustrophobia; -15 points), heights (acrophobia; -10 points), number 13 (triskaidekaphobia; -5 points), open spaces (agoraphobia; -10 points), spiders (arachnophobia; -5 points), strange and unknown things (xenophobia; -15 points). '' 'Primitive' : You are from a culture with a lower Tech Level than that of the campaign. You have no knowledge (or default skill) relating to equipment above your own TL. You can start only with skills or equipment from your own culture. The value of this disadvantage is -5 points for each TL by which your native TL is less than that of the campaign. You may not acquire Mental skills relating to high-tech equipment until you buy off this disadvantage. Physical skills (driving, weaponry, and so on) may be acquired at no penalty if you find a teacher. : COST: ''-5 points per Tech Level'' 'Pyromania' : You like fires! You like to set fires, too. For good roleplaying, you must never miss a chance to set a fire, or to appreciate one you encounter. When absolutely necessary, make a Will roll to override your love of flame. : COST: ''-5 points'' 'Sense of Duty' : You suffer from a self-imposed feeling of duty. If you feel a sense of duty toward someone, you will never betray them, abandon them when they’re in trouble, or even let them suffer or go hungry if you can help. If you are known to have a sense of duty, others will react to you at a +2 to trust you in a dangerous situation. If you have a sense of duty, and go against it by acting against the interests of those you are supposed to feel duty toward, the GM will penalize you for bad roleplaying. : COST: The player defines the group toward which the character feels the sense of duty, and the GM sets its point value. Examples: only toward close friends and companions (-5 points), toward a nation or other large group (-10 points), toward everyone you know personally (-10 points), toward all humanity (-15 points), toward every living being (-20 points). 'Stubbornness' : You always want your own way. Make yourself generally hard to get along with – roleplay it! Your friends may have to make a lot of Fast-Talk rolls to get you to go along with perfectly reasonable plans. Others react to you at -1. : COST: ''-5 points'' 'Truthfullness' : You hate to tell a lie – or you’re just bad at it. To keep silent about an uncomfortable truth (lying by omission), you must make a Will roll. To actually tell a falsehood, you must make a Will roll at a -5 penalty! A failed roll means you blurt out the truth, or stumble so much that your lie is obvious. : COST: ''-5 points'' 'Vow' : You have sworn an oath to do (or not do) something. You take this oath seriously. If you didn’t, it would not be a disadvantage. The precise value of a Vow is up to the GM, but should be directly related to the inconvenience it causes the character. : COST: A Trivial Vow, like “Always wear red,” is a -1 point quirk (see below). A Minor Vow, like vegetarianism, is worth -5 points. A Major Vow, like, “Use no edged weapons,” is worth -10 points. A Great Vow, such as “Always fight with the wrong hand,” is worth -15 points. 'Weak Will ' : You are easily persuaded, frightened, bullied, coerced, tempted and so on. For every level taken, your IQ is effectively reduced by 1 whenever you make a Will roll (p. 24), including attempts to resist distraction, seduction, torture, mind control, and so on. Weak Will also affects all attempts to master phobias and avoid giving in to mental problems. A character cannot have both Strong and Weak Will. : COST: ''-8 points/level'' 'Youth' : You are underage by your culture’s standards: 1 to 3 years underage, at -2 points per year. You suffer a -2 reaction roll whenever you try to deal with others as an adult; they may like you, but they do not fully respect you. You may also be barred from nightclubs, vehicle operation, war parties, guild membership, and so on, depending on the game world. You must keep track of time, and “buy off” this disability when you reach “legal age” (usually 18) for your society. : COST: ''-2 to -6 points''